Kurama and Kagomay
by Kagomay
Summary: A set of twins were born to a fate like no other in a village hidden away from the Naruto world. Hi this is my first story and i'm just winging it. My cousin and i came up with this story. In the Beginning it has little to do with Naruto but give it some time and it will all make sense.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Naruto.

**Kurama and Kagomay **

Chapter 1

Where it all started

There is a village located right smack dab between the Country of fire and the Country Water. This village is well hidden away from the warstruken world outside. Tis' a place were refugees come to start over and finally live in peace once more. Many only hear of it from the old nursery rhymes that was taught the children during the first Great Ninja War to feed them false tales of a place where there is no war, death, or poverty. Only those who are strong, brave, corageous, and loving may see the entry way to this peaceful haven. Peaceful... but not for long.

The date was in April on friday the 13th. Exactly 1 year and 3 days after after the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf village. On this night tales have been told saying that demons came up from the deepest pits of hell to wreak vengeance on the very families that have imprisoned them. On this Damned Forsaken night a set of twins were born. To save their village from total destruction the elders made the decision to use those newborns and there fresh untainted powers to harness that evil energy.

"No! I beg of you, don't do this!" the mother's shrieks could be heard from inside of the house. "There must be another way! Kikenna please don't do this!"

The new father turned the other cheek trying to convince himself that what he was doing, was right. He was doing this for the village right? To save the new generation and those to come later. Kikenna walked out the house where his wife was screaming and begging for him to have mercy on her newborns. Outside was a perfect scene of apocalypse. Houses were burning hundreds of bodies littered the ground. And in the center of the square was three humans-no Demons-in chains.  
Before them lied a baby basket with 2 screaming newborns nestled inside. He walked over and bent down to face the twins.

"There, there little ones this will be over in a sinch. It won't hurt a bit and when we're done we will be a big happy family. You 2, me, mommy and Yuki." He cooed to the babies calming them down.

He then stood to face the scowling demons.

"Are you seriously about to sacrifice your newborns? I new you nickname was Kikenna the Deadly, but i didn't know you were heartless enough to kill your babies. I bet your wife must hate you right now! Now how does that sound 'Kikenna the baby killer'? Has a little ring to it don't it?"  
the one he observed as the leader, spat at him comments that he acted as if it didn't faze him.

"I am going to tell you one thing and one thing only these are the next generation of Yakanamaru's and on top of that if they are anything like their mother, you guys should have twice the mind to spit nasty comments. Because like you, things are gonna get real ugly." Kikenna said with knowing from experinces of his wife's wrath. He even shuddered thinking of how she acted during labor. The demon just scowled at him. "Now if we are done here, fate is calling and telling me i have a few demons to seal away goodbye... For now!" Kikenna cackled evilly.

"You won't get away with this Kikenna soon enough you shall feel my wrath! For i will-"

"Yeah yeah. You'll come back and seek revenge. i've heard this all before..." Kikenna mocked the demons.

After the sealing was completed the mother was released and ran to her smiling husband and gave him one solid punch to his face that made him fly across the square. She was infuriated. She picked up her babies and cradled them in her arms nothing were gonna take them away from her ever again. She was so lost in their presence that she forgot why she was mad and didn't know that her husband snuck up behind her.

"Their gorgeous just like someone i know" He chuckled.

"You better not be talking about that lady you met on your last mission, or i'm gonna hit you again. And you are going you have to do evetything in your power to live this up to me and them." She teased him.

"Well they are their mother's child so they can handle this little evil energy" He laughed and tickled the twins' faces with his finger. He kissed his babies and then his wife on her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Just for a little while they stood like a normal little family, yet there was nothing normal about them. The next few years had proved so.


End file.
